this scene won't play
by Sincerelymack
Summary: well this sure is an unfortunate event! stuck in an elevator with my crush... how fun! how will Bella handle this! read to find out! rated T for a little bit of cussing... nothing major! One-Shot!


Hi guys! So I decided to do a one-shot I decided to do this because this week is already majorly sucking… my granny's 7 year death anniversary is tomorrow and I just need to get my mind away from that because if I think about it I will breakdown and I don't want my family to know that I am keeping track of her death. It really does fucking suck… she was basically my best friend.

So anyways, I have never done one of these so bear with me! But please favorite and review and tell me what you think about it, thanks…

Bella's POV

I am so freaking glad this school day is over! Ms. Miller was such a bitch today! I thought as I walked across the street to the hospital where my mom Renee worked.

I walked into the elevator in the hospital. Just as I was about to close the doors

"Hey! Please hold the elevator!" I heard a male voice call that I almost recognized.

I pressed the door open button in the elevator and then as I saw the person who yelled I realized why I recognized the voice… it was Edward Cullen from my school! Also he was kind of my crush.

"Thanks" he said with his signature grin

"What floor?" I said confidently

"22nd please" he smiled at me politely

"Sure, me too" I smiled

I pressed the 22nd floor button as the elevator door closed. We got to the 10th floor when all of a sudden a sickening CRASH was heard as the elevator crashed to a stop as it threw me to the floor

"SHIT! GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled terrified

"FUCK!" Edward yelled

I heard Edward stumble around in the dark as he pressed the call assistance button.

A voice rang through the elevator "are you guys okay?!" the voice asked

"Yes we are both fine just scared" Edward replied

"Well y'all hang tight; it will probably be a while. Do you want us to tell anyone you are in there?"

"Yeah can you tell our parents on the 22nd floor? My mom is Esme Cullen and—Bella what is your mom's name?" he asked me

"Renee Swan." I said shakily

"You heard right?" Edward asked the assistance Man

"Yeah, we will tell them right away!" the assistance man said as he hung up and we were left in quiet darkness, when I noticed Edward knew my name and I didn't tell him my name…

"How did you know my name?" I asked quietly

"We have a lot of classes together at school and I have always seen you around with your friend Margo and Angela." He said

"Oh… I didn't think you noticed me." I said quietly and laughed softly

"How could I not notice you? You are very beautiful." He said softly

"I think you are very handsome… in fact I have always thought that" I laughed

"Well I am positively flattered" he smiled at me through the darkness

We sat there for about 15 minutes in complete, comfortable silence.

"Tell me a bit about yourself…" Edward broke the silence

"Well… I am 17. I have lived in Seattle for most of my life with my mom. My mom left my dad in forks when I was 2 years old then my dad killed himself when I was 5 years old because we left him and he was just heart broken. My mom got a job here after he died because it kind of opened her eyes that life was short and so she went to college and became a pediatric physician when I was 15. Tell me about yourself now."

"Well… I am also 17. I lived in Chicago before I got adopted by Esme and Carlisle. My real mom was a drug addict and she overdosed on heroin when I was 5 and I went to live with Esme and Carlisle. I have 2 siblings, Emmett is adopted like me and Alice is my real sister, my twin actually. My mom and dad both work here. Carlisle is a general surgeon and Esme is a pediatric physician also like your mother. And well that is basically all about me." He said

"I guess we both have been through some shitty stuff, huh…" I said softly

"yeah, but we turned out okay! Right?" he said a bit more happily

"yeah I guess you're right…" I laughed

I started to get a bit chilly in the elevator and I began rubbing my arms and legs. Edward noticed and he scooted over to me and pulled me to his chest. I inhaled his scent deeply. I looked up at him…. I had never realized how beautiful his green eyes were , you kind of got lost in them.

"you are so beautiful" Edward mumbled

"your eyes are beautiful" I mumbled back still looking into his eyes

I saw his face move little by little towards my face. My breathing was uneven as he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me deeply. We kissed eagerly and I swore I felt fireworks.

I was glad I got stuck in this elevator with this amazing guy whom I felt so much for.

Today was truly a fairytale…

We kissed for probably half an hour.

As we were kissing the lights came back on and my heart almost dropped… was it all over?... was it ever going to be the same?

Almost like he read my mind..

"it will all be okay… I would like to ask you on an official date this weekend…" he said

"Yes… of course…" I smiled as we reached out destination

As we came to a stop I kissed him one last time before we got out

"I will see you this weekend, Mr. Cullen." I smirked and slipped my number into his hand

"I will see you too Ms. Swan" he smirked sexily also

We stepped out of the elevator to find a whole bunch of firefighters and our parents waiting for us.

My mom ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"mom I am fine, see" I lifted my arms to get my point across

"oh honey! You scared me so bad!" my mom scolded

I looked over to Edward to see his mother doing the same thing and he looked over at me and we smirked at each other.

"Isabella Marie Swan are you listening to me!?" my mom yelled

"yes mom! I hear you! I will take the stairs from now on but I mean come on you work on the 22nd floor!"I groaned loudly

My mom continued yelling at me as we walked out. I turned around and waved at Edward and I turned around and we got in the car to go home.

Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this! It was really fun to write! I have tried to write this once but it didn't work out but this did so thanks for reading! bye please review!


End file.
